


【我悠】赤

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【我悠】赤

我站在门口，注视着他倚靠在墙上，从乱糟糟的杂物里翻出一盒烟，抽出来一支，夹在染红了指甲的指间，低下头把它叼在嘴里，又在那堆东西里找并不存在的打火机。  
我走上前，把那支烟从他唇间拿走。  
“别吸烟了，”我尽量使自己语气温柔，但他并不打算看我一眼，“接吻的时候感觉不好。”  
他终于看我一眼，重新抽了支烟叼在嘴上，伸手在我的衣服口袋里摸索，但他什么都不会找到。  
于是他也就不找了。  
“给我。”他伸出手，对着我摊开掌心。  
“悠太。”  
他从齿间吐出一口气，带着不耐烦。  
我当然不能让他生气。  
我把打火机从衣服里隐蔽的口袋掏出来，递到他手上，看着他干脆地打上火点燃烟，缓缓吸了一口后，再把烟都吐到我的脸上。  
我闭起眼睛，让他嘴里吐出来的烟雾扑在脸上，埋住我的鼻腔口腔。  
他靠着门抽了一会烟，站直身体把几乎还完整的香烟在桌子上摁灭，踩着高跟鞋往外走。  
我伸手把他的手腕抓住，握住他的手贴着他的掌心。  
“把烟吐在对方脸上的话，”我观察着他的脸色，“就是今晚要和对方睡的意思。”  
“哦？”他笑了两声，转过身来，“为什么？”  
“因为……”我走近他，抬起我的手抚摸着那张脸。  
“因为悠太，太美了。”  
越是美丽，就越让人想要玷污。

想要压制住他并不是很费力气。推着他靠在墙上后我握住他的腰，这里在穿上修身的衣服时总是显得格外纤细，在摸上的一刻，我似乎已经看到我握着他的腰把阴茎塞进他身体里的画面。  
他的嘴唇上涂了不太明显的口红，我尝试着品尝他的时候只得到了化工制品和烟草的味道，令人作呕，但我照单全收。  
被松开之后他看着我的脸笑起来，用指腹按在我的嘴角往外蹭开去，我侧过脸把他的拇指指尖含在嘴里，舌头舔过他刻意抹上的残余口红。  
“我像小丑吗？”我问他。  
“你不是吗？”他把手臂搭在我肩上，笑的样子多了点得意。  
真好看。  
我抱住他，凑近他的耳边，咬着那上边繁多的耳饰，轻轻扯着他的耳朵，摸着腰侧的手抬高了点，指尖碾着红色衬衣下的乳头。  
“小丑可不会操你。”  
他的身体颤抖了一下，我当作是他认输的信号。

面对中本悠太这样的对象时，妥协是最无趣的状况。  
他靠着墙壁仰着脖子，像案板上的鱼肉那样任由我宰割。我解开他的衬衣，咬着他的脖颈、锁骨、胸口，他只是毫无反应。  
我松开他，让衬衣依旧挂在他身上，抬手温柔地摸着那张脸，“你现在，就像一束死掉的玫瑰。”  
他抬起眼看着我，一动不动。  
“但我不会让悠太坏掉的。”我捧着他的脸，在被刘海覆盖着的额头上轻吻一下，忽略他变得警惕的眼神，“我会让悠太活过来的。”  
“首先，”我用力按着他的肩膀往下压，直到他跪在我面前，“悠太该做什么呢？”  
他向上挑着眼睛看我。他的眼神是冷的，带着厌恶和嘲讽，也许是批判我“以为这样就能够占有他”。  
那是自然。  
我压着他的后脑让他的脸不得不紧紧贴在我的裆间，光是隔着裤子抵在他的脸颊上就足够让我舒服地叹气出声。  
“很像变态吧？但是太有趣了。”我有些惋惜地看着他咬着牙充满憎恶的表情，“悠太不能享受的话，那就只好我一个人体会了。张嘴。”  
事实上，比起塞进他的口腔里，我更喜欢蹭着他柔软的嘴唇的时候，即使大多数时候他会绷紧，但这不妨碍我从中获得愉悦。  
他总是勉勉强强张开嘴含住我，但在舔舐的时候又表现得游刃有余，我时常认为他只是想反抗我，从而取得上风，占据那可笑的主动权。  
没用的。我会刻意打乱他的节奏，深深地操到他的喉咙以至于让他感到窒息而流着眼泪不断咳嗽，他脸上涂得太浓的妆会被晕掉，看上去脏兮兮的。  
但是是悠太的话……  
我抬起他的脸，他明知道我要做什么，但已经不想反抗了，我看着他把眼睛闭起来，然后被我的精液射在脸上。  
“真漂亮。”  
我把他捞起来，抱着他让他靠着墙壁支撑着身体，像一个体贴的情人那样吻他充满了腥味的嘴。  
他也学会表演，在假装温情的时候搂着我，这样的确能够让我心软，避免接下来做出更多折磨他的事情。  
但这不代表我会点到为止。  
我把他拉到一旁，推着他让他躺在餐桌上，像是准备充分亟待享用的一道美味。他的衬衣敞开着，我把他的裤子也一起扯下来，让肉体袒露在餐桌上，偏偏留着他脚上的高跟鞋。  
美人拥有一切美的特权，做爱的时候也不能被剥夺。  
但我还不急着和他成为一体。  
他很乖巧地让我拉开他的腿，容纳手指的进入的时候十分克制地深呼吸着，直到被我按住那里，他开始不断地颤抖。  
在以前我尝试过威胁对此一知半解的他说，被操过了就不能用前面高潮了。也许他当时还半信半疑，但如今他已经学会享受用道具插入自己来获得高潮，那个时候的他比现在更漂亮。  
既然后面已经习惯了……我找到之前准备好的东西，对着他已经半硬的阴茎一点点推进去，同时欣赏着他惊恐却又无助的表情。  
会让你绽放的。我绕过他的阴茎亲吻着他的小腹，如果他是女人，此刻应该在这里孕育一个生命。  
没关系，那只是一个假设而已，他是中本悠太，这已经再好不过。  
我再次把手指伸进里面，抠挖着内壁，在那里打着转，看着他的身体不断绷紧颤抖，在一瞬间的塌陷过后又呻吟着蜷缩得更紧。  
“疼吗？”我抚摸着他的阴茎，意料之内看到他愈发痛苦的神情。再忍一会，再忍一会就好。  
我依旧在他后穴里不紧不慢地按揉着，直到他抠着桌面的手指到发白再到无力，我看着他流着眼泪拼命摇着头，连声说着求你了，放过我吧。  
那怎么行呢。我弯下腰，另一只手揉着他被插着东西而无法射精的阴茎，吻着他脸上的泪水，“悠太该说什么？”  
“求你了……让我射……”他抓住我的手，声音甚至带上了夸张的哭腔。  
明知道我会心软的吧。我松开手，转而握住他的腰，在进入的时候用力钳制着，把自己塞进他的身体里。  
他确实是腰细，只是也许当时他没想过，这在我眼里便成为他适合被干的一个理由。我压着他的大腿几乎把他的身体折起来，在品尝绞紧的内里的同时用舌尖尝他脸上的汗水和泪水，那上面还残留着我的精液。  
在射精之前我把那根东西抽了出来，看着他在过分延迟的高潮里因为痛苦和欢愉交织而错乱的样子，把精液全数灌进他的身体里。  
在我松开他后，他因为太过疲惫而躺在桌子上一动不动，我看着他的样子稍加思索，打开冰箱拿出了以前存放下来的冰块。  
因为他的姿势，我依然能够轻易地看到还在往外流着精液的穴口，我把一块小些的冰块摁在他的大腿内侧，把他惊得几乎要在一瞬间跳起来。  
当他看清楚我手里的东西后便本能地向后退，精液蹭在桌布上留下丑陋斑驳的痕迹，我皱了皱眉，也许过后不得不换掉它。  
但眼下是，让悠太接受他该接受的一点小惩罚。  
“过来。”  
他哭过后的眼睛多少有些泛红，但脸上却还带着情欲留下的暧昧氛围，带着一丝恐惧看着我的眼神，让我更加期待接下来的事情、  
“悠太，过来。”我试着用哄小孩的语气叫他，“没事的，一会就过去了，这个之后就会结束的。”  
他低头咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会，再抬头的时候，脸上带着些许绝望。  
“我不会让你坏掉的。”我总是如此哄骗他。  
他依然躺下来，张开腿让我能够顺利地把冰块塞进他的身体里，连带着堵上那些精液，让它们无法外流。  
冰块带来的温度差总是让他不断地发抖，当其中一块碰到了那个地方，他开始流露出难以忍耐的情绪，小心翼翼地扭动着腰，似乎想避免被冰块刺激到勃起，又似乎想借助冰块得到释放。  
不管他想做什么，都是美的。  
当我塞进了足够的冰块后，我看到他脸色有些发白。我的确不可能狠得下心，我想。我抱着他，试图向他提出条件，他看我一眼，用微弱的声音问，结束了吗？  
“结束了。”我亲吻着他的眉眼，“惩罚到此为止了。”  
他立刻推开了我，扶着桌子椅子起身下地，慢慢往卫生间走。  
何苦呢。  
我又把他拉回来，这次他只能上半身趴在桌面上，脚上还要踩着高跟鞋，这样支撑身体可比刚刚更辛苦些。  
他沉默着，我也不想再开口，用手指把已经有了要融化的趋势的冰块从他身体里掏出来，再把自己塞进他身体里，揽着他的腰，一下下顶撞着站立不稳的人。涂了红色指甲的手指死死按在桌面上，我把手覆上去，装作和他十指相扣。  
一切结束后，我抱着已经没有力气支撑身体站着的他，仔仔细细吻他湿漉漉的脸。  
纵使他憎恶我。  
“我爱你。”  
—END—


End file.
